The present invention generally relates to a copying apparatus having a magnification converting function for copying an original document onto copy paper sheets on an enlarged or reduced scale, and more particularly, to a copying apparatus provided with a variable magnification operation memory function having means for storing variable magnification operation specifications or data including an original document size to be copied, a size of the set copy paper sheet, and a converting magnification, and means for effecting magnification conversion based on the stored variable magnification operation data applied as input.
Recently, as the diversification of functions for copying apparatuses proceeds for the purpose of higher commercial values, there have been commercialized copying apparatuses provided with variable magnification functions for copying an original document onto copy paper sheets of different sizes on an enlarged scale or a reduced scale. In the copying apparatus of the above type, for causing the variable magnification function to be effected, it is necessary to set the variable magnification operation data as input. For this purpose, the copying apparatus of this type is provided with such functions as automatically detecting definite or fixed original document sizes, and for inputting indefinite original document sizes through employment of index values or absolute values, and also, for calculating the converted magnification from the set original document size and copy paper sheet size so as to automatically control the lens position or paper feeding speed, etc., and thus, an operator is required to carry out operations equivalent to the respective functions in order to cause these functions to be effected. Moreover, since the number of operations is increased in proportion to the number of functions to be adopted, with a necessity for inputting lengths of lateral sides and longitudinal sides of original documents, especially when original documents of indefinite sizes are to be copied at converted magnifications, the operations therefor become extremely complicated.
Moreover, in the conventional copying apparatuses provided with such variable magnification functions, it is necessary to input the variable magnification operation data each time, even when the copying at the same variable magnification operation data is to be repeatedly effected, and by way of example, in a state where an operation in which a single sheet of an indefinite size original document kept for copying is copied onto copy paper sheets of A4 size at converted magnification, is effected several times a day, there has been such an inconvenience that complicated procedures must be repeated each time, thus requiring a long time for the variable magnification copying operation, with an increased possibility of erroneous functions, and a marked reduction of the working efficiency on the part of the operator.